


The Arrangement

by MayLaNee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Awkward Conversations, Bad Poetry, Ballet, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Conversations, Drabble, Epic Poetry, F/M, Happy, Lols, M/M, Nonsense, Poetry, Sex, Silly, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayLaNee/pseuds/MayLaNee
Summary: Happy marriage between Draco and Astoria :) Draco is my favourite character, Cormac/Draco is my guilty pleasure and I quite like the Kick-Asstoria I've thought of... AND I'm on a random rhyming streak. So here is the result of these things combined.Contains sex as a topic, nothing explicit.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Cormac McLaggen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	The Arrangement

' _It's the arrangement_ ' he said in his head  
as he joined his wife who was laying in bed.  
Her toes _en pointe_ , a leg stretched in the air  
as he told himself that ' _it was only fair_ '.

"Something to tell me?" she asked out of nought.  
He wondered again how she knew what he thought.  
"…slept with McLaggen" he said without tone  
as she picked at the lace with a grace all her own.

"Who did, my darling?" without concern  
and Draco was starting to feel his face burn.  
"I did," he answered, not at all pleased.  
Somehow he was _always_ the one being teased.

"So you _slept_ , did you?" she asked of her knee,  
and he was relieved that she sounded carefree.  
"I didn't, you know that," he said in a sigh  
and peripherally caught the spark in her eye.

"I know what you _tell_ me, Draco my dear,  
and you call him by surname - isn't he your peer?"  
His exasperation was evident  
but she enjoyed playing with embarrassment.

"I've… _had sex_ with _Cormac_ ," he tried again  
it wasn't a problem when it was with men.  
She approved of her stocking and lowered her leg  
with elegance weaponised to make him beg.

She raised the other, adjusted the lace  
as he turned his head to admire her face.  
Five years of marriage, Scorpius was three  
...he'd never have thought he could be this happy.

She twinkled a smile and continued her task  
though there were matters remaining to ask.  
"You don't want details?" he breathed with relief.  
"No darling, please leave them in the Pensieve."


End file.
